Some time soon?
by birdlover101
Summary: Mai has finally gotten over her attack 6 months ago. Right when Naru left. She has changed because of that attack. Now she does not know what to do if Naru comes back. If he does then he will surly find out her secret. She needs to keep the attack a secret or it's then end of Mai Taniyama R&R Thanks! MaiXNaru MaiXGene MaiXOC GeneXOC AyakoXMonk MadokaXLin MasakoXJohn
1. Chapter 1: How is he back?

**Naru: No**

**Birdlover: YES, Do I need to call _Him_?**

**Naru: . . . Birdlover does not own Ghost Hunt.**

**Me: YAY! Thank you! Hmm maybe I should still call him.**

**Naru: *Glares***

**Me: :3**

**Mai: WHAT! When did you get here you narcissistic tea loving JERK?**

**Naru: I was brought here against my will and forced to read a disclaimer**

**Mai: Forced you? How?**

**Naru: . . . . **

_thoughts_

'telepathy'

* * *

Chapter 1 "How is he back?"

Six months ago Naru and Lin left to go bury Gene, Naru's twin brother. Mai had confessed her feelings towards Naru and was cruelly shot down. He said that she loved his dead brother because he was the "dream Naru" the one who was there for her and protected her in the visions.

It is November, and snow has already started falling in little flurries.

Mai's POV

As I walk into SPR, which Madoka now runs, til Naru comes back, I put my jacket and scarf on its normal hook I walk over to the kitchen and prepare some tea for the gang. They will be here any minute now like normal. Madoka likes to have the client meet the people who will work there case so they know who everyone is.

"Hay Madoka"

"Hi Mai. How was last night?" She asks with a knowing smile.

"Ok, Tam stayed the night again." She laughs. "What?"

"I can't wait till you tell Yasu."

"UGH! Why is he always asking me about Tam?"

_This is getting a little old. He shouldn't have to worry so much!_

"Because he is worried about you and he cares deeply. He just doesn't want to see you be hurt again, that's all"

"It makes me feel terrible"

"Because you don't love him the way he loves you?"

"Yea" I answer in a small voice. I hear the door open in the other room. The gang (Yasu, Masako, John, Ayako, and Monk) walk in and take their usual seats. As I walk in with the tea Yasu walks up to me.

_Oh no not again_.

"Mai?"

"Yes Yasu?" I ask in a pleasant voice.

_I'm screwed_

"Did Tamotsu stay the night again?"

"Yes" I feel horrible as I see the frail hope in his eyes crumble and be replaced by jealousy.

"Oh" he gives a little sigh. I place the tea down and walk over to him to give him a hug.

"I'm sorry" I say as I feel his arms come around me. He gives me a squeeze and pulls away.

"Don't be" He cocks his head in a inquisitive manner. "You know you can always ask me to come by. I would gladly say yes." I give a small smile at the notion.

Monk looks at Yasu like hes lost his mind. "You can't you have no spiritual powers. So she should invite me!"

**BONK!**

Ayako hits Monk in the head with her purse. Again. "She needs a woman to stay over not some old PERVERT" she yells.

"OLD HAG" he shouts back.

_All they ever do is fight. Which is surprising considering that they were engaged about a month ago._

I head into one of the side offices. I hear them bicker back and forth I turn on my laptop. Ever since HE left I have taken over Lin's job. I open up a new document for the new case. I quickly type in the basics we know, so I'm not frantically typing again. The only problem with that is that I that because I know very little it is still a relatively empty sheet. All I got is the name Itsuko Shimizu. I hear the door open. Suddenly Ayako and Monk are not longer fighting.

_Must be the client._

Quickly I got my computer and went out of my (new) office. My brown eyes met shockingly blue eyes. I feel as if I'm in a dream or a vision. Madoka is looking between us, her eyes are like ping-pong balls, back and forth

"Looks like your favorite narcissistic tea-loving jerk is back" she says with a smile on her face.

"Oh my God. It can't be, it's not possible."

"Mai, don't use God's name in vain please." John reprimands softly.

_How did this happen he should not be here._

"What do you mean Mai? It's Naru" says Monk very unhelpfully.

"No it's not. The person we are looking at should be dead. Very, very dead."


	2. Chap 2: Questions Answers, More Qustions

**Mai: Really Bird?**

**Me: Yep!**

**Mai: UGH!**

**Masako: Birdlover does not own Ghost Hunt. I get what's going on.**

**Monk & Ayako: Whats going on?**

**Masako: Wait and see.**

_thoughts _

'telepathy'

* * *

Recap

"What do you mean Mai? It's Naru" says Monk very unhelpfully.

"No it's not. The person we are looking at should be dead. Very, very dead."

* * *

CHAPTER 2 "Questions and Answers, and More Questions"

"Why do you say that Mai?" Monk asks. Naru has a small smile on his face.

"Because we found his body" I reply.

"Hugh?" Suddenly Naru starts laughing. Its a odd sight because he never laughs, the most we get is a scowl.

"Nice to see you again Mai, well at least in the flesh. Oh Madoka I'm hurt that you don't recognize me" says the blue eyed boy.

"Ahhhhh . . . . . Naru?" Madoka asks.

"My good God Madoka!" I yell "It's Gene?" Madoka just looks between us both like we have gone crazy. Monk grabs a bottle full of holy water and flings it's contents on Gene.

_Is he trying to exorcise Gene?_

"Stop!" I shout. "It's really him. Monk he can't be exorcised, sorry. Good God people he never actually died. His magic protected him. He was just in a state similar to a coma. No one is really sure how it worked but it did. Before you ask how I know this is because we have been in contact with me. Through my dreams."

"Then why were you so surprised Mai?" Monk asked.

"He is early" I respond glaring at the topic of our discussion.

"Sorry, I tried to warn you that we got tickets that were sooner than planned. The original flight was canceled due to some flight problems when my mother got the new set of tickets she got us an earlier flight, even tho I told her a later flight was preferable. For some odd reason you where blocked to my contact."

"Ohhhh that was because of Tam, he was probable blocking you. DAMN IT!" I sigh "I told him to let me know if something tried to contact me when I was sleeping." I mutter to myself. At Genes raised eyebrow I say "Normally you get me when I fall asleep in the office. Sorry."

_Stay off the Red Bull Mai._

"Who is this Tam?" Gene asks with a glance at Yasu.

"Her boyfriend" Yasu says quickly.

"Boyfriend!" Gene says astonished "When did you get a boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend! Sheesh. He is-"

"Then what is he" says Gene interrupting me.

"He is the ONLY reason I am alive and mostly unharmed. Leave it alone"

_Does it matter who he is? Just drop it._

"What do you mean he is the only reason you're alive?" Gene pestered

"I can see why you annoy your brother." I give a small sigh. "When Na- your brother and Lin went back to England I was attacked." I glare at Gene "End of discussion."

_If Tam had not come, or had even been a few minutes later I would have been as good as dead._

My thoughts must have been showing on my face, because the next second Yasu gave me a quick hug. When he pulled away he gave Gene such a venomous look that Gene took a step back.

"If you ever bring that up again, you will be out so fast you will not know what happened till you wake up." Yasu said in a deadly quiet voice.

Madoka POV

Wait. . . . . How. . . Did . .. . I'm confused. Very confused. Lin should have told me about Gene. Lin is gonna have some explaining to do.

Mai POV

"Gene where is Naru?" I say it in a way so it sounds like an afterthought.

"He told me he had to do something important so I should come here by myself."

"Knowing Naru he wanted to do research," I say with a small smile.

"You are probably right." Madoka says with a smile and something odd in her eyes. "Gene I have one question. Where is Lin? HOW IN HELL DID YOU LIVE? WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL US?" She screams at Gene giving him a glare scarier than Naru's. Now we know where Naru learned the look.

"That's two questions Madoka" he says unaffected by her glare. "I have no idea as to how I lived and no one else does either. I didn't tell you because I was so weak, I had an extreme case of atrophy, the doctors weren't sure if I was going to live, we didn't want to get your hopes up."

"Oh" was Madoka's simple reply.

"Ya oh" Gene says with a grin.

"Can you not tease her Gene. If you do you will have to leave."

"What? Why?"

"I am office manager and if you make the woman extract her case I will kill you."

"Fine" Gene says with a pout.

"Calm down Gene, she will not kick you out." Says Madoka

_Oh really? How much do you want to bet._

"Hmm. Do you want a office Gene? We have two more rooms open for offices."

"One of the other rooms has office furniture. It has 3 desks, a few chairs and a bookshelf, I think." I supply helpfully.

"ok" he replys "what room should I take?"

"Ahh...Take the one next to mine. Mine has my name on it. I will send in a order for your plaque." Slowly the front door opens. I girl pops her head in. She looks to be around my age. She has long dark brown hair and one green eye and one goldish yellow eye.

"Is this Shibuya Psychic Research?" she asks in an authoritative voice.

"Yes this is" I say with a smile, "who are you?"

"I am Itsuko Shimizu" she states. Her gaze drifts from mine as she slowly walks in and goes to Gene's. She looks startled for a second. Then there's a flicker of remorse across her features. She mumbles so it was barely audible "You look so much like him." As she walks to Gene she says in a stronger voice that can be heard "It's nice to see you again Kazuya."

Gene gives her a small smile and says "Do you really not recognize me Itsuko? We knew each other when we were in the orphanage. Its me Gene. I'm not Noll. You never mixed us up before"

"That's not possible," she says confused and uncertain. "I was there when Gene died. Before you ask, not in a vision, but was physically. I tried to stop it, but I couldn't. I seen the life leave Genes eyes, he was dead. They made sure of it."

* * *

I know this chapter is longer then the first one. Just a warning they will fluctuate in length.

Heheheh like the end of the chapter? I do.


	3. Authors note STILL READ

I am deeply sorry I did not post a chapter 12/14/13 or 12/15/13. I have Finals so I had very little time to write. I will hopefully be able to post a chapter the 12/21/13 or 12/22/13. I am SOOOOOO sorry. I will try and keep up with my one chapter a week. Forgive me! *Goes and hides i closet* Don't hurt me. As a overview I will continue on with the story this coming weekend so don't worry. If anyone is confused so far PM me and I will explain what I can UNLESS it will be explained in a coming chapter.


	4. Chap 4: The case

Chapter 3

**Masako: I don't get it**

**Madoka: I do**

**Masako: what's going in?**

**Madoka: hehe nope payback for not telling us last chapter. **

**Masako: fine p.s. birdlover has no ownership of anything :(**

_thoughts_

'telepathy'

* * *

**Mai POV**

"Oh, how about you sit down and we can talk about that?"

"No" Itsuko replied "I want to tell you about the case first the after you have gotten rid of the spirit, if you take the case, then I will tell you

about the night your brother died"

"Ok, Mai get your laptop and take notes will you?" asked Madoka.

"Ok" I said quickly getting my laptop and sitting down on a seet.

_I don't like the way her eyes are following us around. I really hate the way she is forcing us to take her case because she knows Gene and how he quote on quote died. _

Itsuko takes a deep breath and starts, "I run an orphanage four and a half hours from here. The ghost is Eita. When I was younger and was in an orphanage myself he was also there." Gene sucks in a quick breath. "Eita was different, he was really shy, so he was constantly picked on. There was only three of us who would not pick on him and instead defend him. When we grew up we started our own orphanage. We have twelve boys and eight girls, so few girls because they get adopted faster. A few years ago he was attacked no one knows why or how, one day he didn't come down to eat so I went to go get him and he was . . ." she chokes up and her eyes are full of tears. I quickly get a image of Eita on his bed completely covered in blood.

I put down the laptop and go and sit next to Itsuko. She looks at me in fear, I gently take her hand and say "we will help you, I promise we will help your friend. I need to know what happened to the children that have had paranormal things happen to them."

"Gingo has a broken arm and a concussion. Tarou has a sprained wrist and a concussion. Ouji had a concussion. Kei has a sprained ankle and a concussion. Ran has a sprained ankle and a concussion."

"So all the boys have something to do with their arm and a concussion and the girls have it with their legs and a concussion."

"Okay, we are going to be there tomorrow afternoon, is that okay?"

"Thank you. What do you need?" Itsuko said through tears.

"We are going to need three rooms, one for a base so it's going to need to have a lot of wall sockets, the other two rooms are for sleeping rooms. Can you manage that?"

"Yes of course." slowly she gets up and goes to the door "one more thing Eita he's different now than when he was alive."

"Yea, he's dead," I heard Monk mutter under his breath.

"No, not just that. He seems agitated at something, I don't know what. Eita he loved the children I don't know why he would do something like this." she said to the stunned Monk. Then she walks out the door, with one final depressed look at Gene.

"Mai why did you say that we where going to take the case?" asks Madoka in a stern voice.

"I had seen a vision"

"Oh"

I take a deep breath and let it all out. "I'm gonna go home if that's ok we have no more appointments and since everyone is here I won't need to call anyone, and I got to make sure my pets haven't killed anyone" I mutter the last bit about my pets.

"That's fine, make sure you are here at the right time"

"Okay" I grab my stuff quickly throw on my jacket and walk out the door. I cross the street and the second I'm in the park I run to my house.

**Monk POV**

"What did Mai mean about her pets killing someone. I didn't think she had pets, because her landlady would not let her." I ask.

"I think she meant it as a joke Monk." replied Ayako.

**Mai POV**

"I'm home!"

'Welcome home Mai can you tell Fang to let me live? I still don't know why he doesn't like me' Tam asks. I walk over to where Tam is stuck in a tree with Fang below him growling.

"Fang, its not nice to run people into trees." I reprimand. Fang whines and softly barks at me. I laugh. "Now Fang, I think he knows that you are the more fearsome wolf leader. Right Tam?" Tam vigorously nods. Fang barks at me again. "Fang he can't answer you he can't talk remember? That's why he uses telepathy." Fang nods and wanders off back into the woods. 'You can come out of the tree now he won't do anything for a while, then up the tree you will be again.' I tell him using telepathy. Suddenly Tam is no longer in the tree but right next to me.

'Thanks that wolf scares the crap out of me.' says Tam.

'So says the man who can teleport at will and is so strong he can throw _DEMONS _at a flick of a wrist?'

'You think of me as a man?' he asks with a cocky grin, and a flirty lift of his eyebrows.

'You know what I mean, now go be a good _shiki _and go get some wood.' I think with a grin.

'Yes ma'am' he says in all his cocky glory.

* * *

_**So sorry I have not been **__**able **__**to update. First because of my finals and then because the website would not let me post. I have no idea if I will be able to continue with my plan of one chapter a week it might have to change to one chapter every two weeks SORRY!**_


End file.
